


The Ring

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina's thoughts on her two wedding rings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 April 2012  
> Word Count: 100  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 2, Challenge 10  
> Prompt: Ring image @ <http://i1193.photobucket.com/albums/aa344/OnceUponaLand/ROUND%202/1challenge10.jpg>  
> Summary: Regina's thoughts on her two wedding rings.  
> Spoilers: Episode 01x18 "The Stable Boy" specifically, but all of Regina's storyline is up for grabs  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Tme," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really had a hard time trying to condense the story I wanted to tell in just 100 words. And then I finally found the way to do it. I still want to expand on this idea and work more with it, because this whole chapter of Regina's life absolutely fascinates me.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd yet, so all mistakes are completely my own.

The brass ring would always feel more comfortable, as Leopold's bejeweled gold band weighed down her soul overmuch. The only secret she'd ever successfully kept from her mother was retaining her true wedding ring.

In the deepest dark of night, when Leopold had long since left her bedchamber, she'd pull the simple brass ring from the pouch hidden between her breasts and exchange it for that other ring. It was the only way she could sleep anymore, and she was always up and presentable, ring secreted away, long before Leopold ever thought of waking.

"We are always together, my love."


End file.
